japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Nobutoshi Canna
Nobutoshi Hayashi (林 延年; born June 10, 1968 in Shinagawa, Tokyo), better known by his stage name Nobutoshi Canna (神奈 延年) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Ban Mido in GetBackers, Basara Nekki in Macross 7, Guts in Berserk, Kabuto Yakushi in Naruto, Nnoitra Gilga in Bleach and Tasuki in Fushigi Yûgi. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Digimon: Xros Wars: The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms (2011) - Examon *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Saonel *Fate/stay night (2006) - Lancer *Guilty Crown (2011-2012) - Segai Waltz Makoto *Initial D: Fifth Stage (2012-2013) - Kai Kogashiwa *Initial D: Final Stage (2014) - Kai Kogashiwa (ep3) *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2012-2013) - Kabuto Yakushi *Smile PreCure! (2012) - Genji Midorikawa 'Movies' *Air (2005) - Ryūya *Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (2009) - Shun Sawamura *Dragon Ball Z: Burn Up!! A Close Fight, A Violent Fight, A Super Fierce Fight (1993) - Examiner *Fate/stay night Theatrical Version: Heaven's Feel I: presage flower (2017) - Lancer *Initial D: Third Stage (2001) - Kai Kogashiwa *Inuyasha The Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island (2004) - Ryūra *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Bonds (2008) - Kabuto Yakushi *Persona 3 The Movie: #2 Midsummer Knight's Dream (2014) - Takaya Sakaki *Persona 3 The Movie: #3 Falling Down (2015) - Takaya Sakaki *Persona 3 The Movie: #4 Winter of Rebirth (2016) - Takaya Sakaki Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Drama CD' *Dengeki CD Bunko EX: Vampire: The Night Warriors (1995) - Gallon Video Games 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Axel Almar *Ar tonelico III: The Girl's Song that Pulls the Trigger of World's Demise (2010) - Jack Hamilton *Berserk: Hawk of the Millennium Empire Arc (2004) - Guts *Bleach: Soul Ignition (2011) - Nnoitra Gilga *Chaos Rings III (2014) - Guratche *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Jann Lee *Dead or Alive 6 (2019) - Jann Lee *Fate/stay night: Réalta Nua (2007) - Lancer *Fate/Unlimited Codes (2008) - Lancer *Hokuto Musou (2010) - Souther *Initial D: Extreme Stage (2008) - Kai Kogashiwa *Legaia: Duel Saga (2001) - Lang *Musou Orochi 2 (2011) - Achilles, Cao Pi, Additional Voices *Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate (2013) - Achilles, Cao Pi, Additional Voices *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 4 (2005) - Kabuto Yakushi *Naruto: Narutimate Hero (2003) - Kabuto Yakushi *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 2 (2004) - Kabuto Yakushi *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 (2005) - Kabuto Yakushi *Naruto: Narutimate Portable: Mugen Castle Arc (2006) - Kabuto Yakushi *Naruto: Narutimate Storm (2008) - Kabuto Yakushi *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2005) - Kabuto Yakushi *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX 2 (2007) - Kabuto Yakushi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 2 (2007) - Kabuto Yakushi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 2 (2010) - Kabuto Yakushi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Kabuto Yakushi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 4 (2016) - Kabuto Yakushi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Generations (2012) - Kabuto Yakushi *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Revolution (2014) - Kabuto Yakushi *Persona 3 (2006) - Takaya Sakaki *Shin Hokuto Musou (2012) - Souther *Shining Blade (2012) - Sleipnir 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Kabuto Yakushi *Troy Musou (2011) - Achilles Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (52) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors